Healing the Scars of Our Choices
by meril13
Summary: M just to be safe, more than likely a lemon in the future ;) Pixie McDoughal was once best friends with Fairy Tail's, "Demon" Mirajane, but as life has it choices are made and paths are taken. After a particularly rough beating from her boyfriend, Pixie barely makes it out alive and searches for her old friend to help her start anew. Can Mirajane help heal scars of her friend? OCX?
1. Ch 1 It's Time

**Fairy Taile belongs to Hiro Mashima! I own nothing but Pixie McDoughal! She be mine.**

**Personal Note!**

**First off, this is my very first fanfic that I am posting on the web. Constructive criticism is appreciated! If you have ideas or catch mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know, please gentle with the flames (_)**

**OC Character Note!**

**I kind of imagine Pixie looking like Miranda from D. Grey Man at the beginning of the story, but with red hair, then filling out and brightening up as she continues her new life. So in other words I promise it's not going to be a huge angsty depressing story :) Btw, not 100% sure who to pair Pixie up with. Any suggestions?**

**Story Note! (And last note...)**

**This is slightly AU due to the fact I'm messing with the ages a little. I don't feel comfortable writing a M rated story with some of them as young as they are. Mira and Laxus (including his little gang) are 26/27 ish, with Natsu and Gajeel, whose ages are kind of unknown anyways, are both about 25-ish,. Lucy 24, Levy 24, etc, blah blah. Wendy 14 ish. … I think that's it... Nervous rambling-er typing, sorry!**

**Er... to the story...**

**Thank you**

The whirring of machinery swirled viciously in the air, the smell of sweat and grease filled her nose, her body was covered in grime and her stomach growled. She pushed the machine back and forth, a mindless action that had taken over her muscle memory long ago. Dirty sweat dripped into her eye and burned, she raised an arm to wipe it away, she ignored her stomach. Glancing at the clock high on the wall, '_one more hour'_, the thought graced her mind, a gurgling cough wracked her body for a moment and she returned her mind back to the dangerous task at hand.

Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Another mindless task as she walked back home. Her body throbbed, she tried not to think of home, she wasn't sure what was worse, the cotton mill or home. It didn't matter. She had no choice. Not anymore. She glanced up, the star filled sky with a moon so bright it'd make a grown man cry at it's beauty, that sky didn't exist here. Another set of coughs brought her back to reality, she returned to the task at the moment, getting home, anything could happen on these black streets.

She didn't like being around anyone, she had no trust or need for them. Especially men. She had gotten quite the distrust for the male gender when one night he brought a bunch of his male friends with him. He had told her they were there to play game, she thought he was talking about poker. She was wrong. She was their game. And oh how she had lost that game. Never trust a man again. Never. They were all the same. Never believe the whispers, the promises, the _lies!_

"About time you get home. Get started on the food, I'm hungry," the males voice was nonchalant, uncaring, but was already slurred from drinking. More than likely the bastard had already ate.

She set her stuff down,washed her hands, and started the food preparations. Right after she had put the roast in the oven she felt a hand grab her and an arm engulf her waist, pulling butt back aggressively, she grunted at the rough impact as her rear slammed into a crotch. '_Please, no... please not tonight, I can't tonight, not after...'_ Her thoughts ended roughly as her eyes popped open, her dress getting jerked up in the back. "Jerry, please! The food..."

"Shut the fuck up, I didn't give you permission to speak," Jerry's hand gripped harder, '_another bruise to add the collection'_ and with a quick push her head popped of the edge of stove, her eyes seeing stars. Apparently it was the right position for the man, and shoved himself in her, no pause, no mercy, and definitely no love, he never once paused.

When he finished, "Go back to work Pixie, what's a man got to do to get some food around here?"

Pixie's hands gripped the edge of the stove tighter.

The food was tasteless to Pixie as she watched the handsome man in front of her. She had been fooled by that face in the past, the smile and promises, the kisses and gifts. And now she was a slave. Her honor stolen, her money and schooling and hard work, all gone. And why? Because she thought that she was going to make her way in the world and become a successful woman with a handsome husband full of intelligence that would rival the world. Wrong. She felt hollow. Three years. Three. Fucking. Years. Abuse. Rape. Lies. Three. Fucking. Years. The longest years of her life. Her fists clenched so hard her bones hurt.

She wished he was dead.

She tried escaping once. He caught her and beat her till she pissed herself. She tried calling the authorities next, but apparently he somehow had them around his finger, at least the ones she had called. He had flogged her. That time she shit herself. And then she tried to kill him once. He branded her ribs and proceeded to "take her till she knew she was his and he was her master", and then beat her again. She'd barely walked away, more like crawled, which was hard with the broken arm and dislocated shoulder.

That was two years ago. Or was it three... Time didn't really matter here anyways.

"Pixie? … Pixie! Take that pathetic hollow gaze of your and do the damn dishes" the awful man looked at her, she was in a daze. And Jerry didn't like that. He didn't like her when she thought or zoned out, it did turn him on a bit that he had that kind of fear instilled in her, but he had to be careful when she got to thinking, it made her act out. And Jerry couldn't have that. No, he couldn't.

The thing that woke Pixie out her stupor wasn't the noise or his yelling. No, it was his smile. That god awful breathing taking smile of pure evil. The smile that he was about to pound her body in all the most brutal ways he could possibly think of.

Please. Not tonight. Not when she had a grueling 48 hour shift ahead of her starting the next day.

"Jerry, please! I'm sorry! I'll ge-"

"Shhh, Pixie, maybe you need a night off, that long shift you got going tomorrow," Jerry said as he grabbed her chin hard enough to snap her neck back and literally pull her up to standing, "Go get cleaned up, my little pixie~" His smile was sickeningly sweet, she wanted to gag. "Now." The order was given and she tumbled out of the room.

She hurried herself with a lightening fast shower, oh how she wanted to soak, but she new better, the price she'd have to pay wouldn't be worth it. Her fingers ran over gross looking bruises and past jagged scars, the bruises were finally healing. _'Maybe he'll finish early tonight...'_ Pixie thought absently.

Oh how she was wrong.

This was bad. Really bad. She could barely see, her ribs screamed, _"I'm broken, I'm broken! Please help me!_" There was blood, she had no idea where it was from, and her whole body ached with a ferocity of "having the hell beat out of you." Apparently a bill hadn't been paid, the food tasted like shit, and she was getting lax in her womanly duties of taking care of the house, or something. But he had gone over board this time, what the hell had he been drinking? '_This is bad'_, the thought had turned into a mantra. She couldn't move. Literally.

She did her best to look at the clock, it looked like Jerry had been gone about 30 minutes. Probably out to have some "nightly fun", "get rid of some steam" or something along those lines. The front door started to open, '_oh god no! He just left! Please god! Please, I can not handle another round!', _a useless tear fell to the hard floor.

"Pixie?" Pixie's heart stopped at the sound of that voice, the voice of her land lady. She was a rough woman in a rough neighborhood and took shit off no one. And even though Ms. Tailor was a rough looking old woman with a voice that put the fear in even the toughest of men, Pixie found that the woman was her only friend, and cared deeply about the old bat.

"Good God Pixie! The hell did that bastard do?" The sound of hurried foot steps thundered over to where Pixie lay. Never did Ms. Tailors elephant stomps sound so heavenly.

3 Hours Later

"Pixie, you need leave." It was an order, not a statement, an observation, or question, she had finally gotten beaten girl cleaned and in a petty coat. "You're leaving tonight. You're too young to be in a god damned hell hole with a devil like Jerry. You're leaving tonight." Once again, a blunt order.

"Ms. Tailor, I have nothing. Literally nothing. I'm in debt beyond my eyeballs, no clothes, no nothin'." Pixie looked at her factory worn hands, 26 and here she was, a worthless piece of shit.

"Don't say that," the old lady gave her a harsh look.

"Well, I don't have anything," Pixie pouted at her hands.

"No, don't say you're a worthless piece of shit."

"I didn't say that!"

"You thought it so loud the block heard you," old lady Tailor glared at Pixie. "And you're leaving now."

Pixie just gave her a stare, that empty stare that said, how?

"Come on," Ms. Tailor grabbed Pixie's wrist and pulled her up, drug her out the door and into her house. "Sit." Pixie obediently sat and watched the old rummage through her closet. "This is a bit old but I think you can pull off the style." Pixie gave the lady a curious and disbelieving look. "You got anywhere to go, kid? Anyone!? Think!"

"... no, my family's dead, my "friends" have all disappeared..." Pixie had tried not to dwell on such things in the past, too painful and no reason to waste energy.

"I said, think." Pixie looked forlornly at the old lady, but the glare and determination from her eyes shook her to the core.

"... I might have someone-"

"Then you go to them. Don't argue with me, Pixie. You're a young woman full of life and potential. You can't stay with that monster of a tenant that I house. Now I like you, and that's why I'm going to help you, and I definitely can't say that about most people, I hate most people. But I wont allow you to stay here and take those beatings that man gives you, I've had enough," the old lady paused and looked at the younger woman. Pixie had changed, she was a vibrant young woman when she first met her, and now she was a shell of the woman she once knew. No, she had a chance to help this young girl, and by god she'd do everything in her power to get her out of this mess that she innocently walked into all those years ago.

"Ah, here it is. A bit dreary and old timey... was my mourning shroud for my husband." Pixie had moment of shock, she never knew Ms. Tailor had a husband. "He was beat to death by the same likes as your old man. A good honest worker, he was. Always doin' the right thing an' helpin' people. And they killed him for it. Just like they'll kill you. If you don't leave," Ms. Tailors aged and wizened eyes pierced through Pixie, she knew it was the truth.

Suddenly the old garment was shoved in her face, "Hurry," was that was said and Pixie immediately stripped, not caring there was someone else in the room. The old lady stared at the battered young woman's body, she knew what this city did to people.

New City, New City was advertised as where business people got their start, people fell in love, and the best parties were thrown. No, it was the biggest living town of vampires in existence. The people here were rotten, vile, and disgusting. Chew you up and spit you out and never bat an eyelash. And Pixie was the last thing that belonged in this hell hole. The poor girl, like the majority, had been tricked into thinking that they'd end up on the top of the world. Wrong.

Pixie was buttoning the last of the pearl buttons when an old cloth traveling bag was shoved into her chest.

"There's enough money in there to get you to Magnolia-"

"Whoa wait! How did you know-"

For the first time in four years Pixie saw a spark in the old woman's eyes, a spark of mischief and laughter, a spark of a past full of adventure. That spark started something in Pixie, something she forgot that she had... Fun, adventure... Love... _Magic!_

"I was young once, I was going somewhere, and I haven't gotten this far in life without a little _magic_," Ms. Tailor winked and smiled, then suddenly the smile vanished, the twinkle in her eyes stayed.

Placing a small top hat on Pixie's head and adjusting so it would stay tilted slightly on the side of her head and pulled a little black veil over her face that reached her lips, "Now get the hell outa here and be on yer way!" Ms. Tailor fussed and pushed Pixie out the door till she was standing just outside the door frame.

"But what about Je-"

"Don't you worry about him. Leave it all to ole' Ms. Tailor," Pixie looked and the woman a moment more, and turned to leave.

"And Pixie?" Pixie paused and turned her tired eyes on the old lady. "Don't worry, you'll get everything under control and it will all be ok. Smile, Pixie. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen," Pixie had enough time to look startled at the first heartfelt compliment she'd had in a long time before the door slammed in her face.

It took Pixie only second to pick up her bag and head for the train station. It was about twelve at night and everything was deadly quiet in the old alleys. This was her chance. Her only chance and by god if she'd let it slip bye. She never gave up and her persistence had finally paid off.

She marched herself proudly to the train station and held her high and she asked for a ticket to Magnoloia.

"Yer lucky lady, the last train is about to leave in five minutes. Better hurry up," the man behind the window stated.

"Thank you," Pixie headed for the train, her luck tonight was picking up and she wasn't about to let anything change that.

4 Days Later

Pixie hadn't dared get off the train in four days, she was stiff and hungry, she hadn't eaten in day and a half and her cheap seat on the train wasn't very comfortable. Ms Tailor had said that there was enough money to get her to Magnolia, and that was no lie, cause that's all there was. She had enough money to buy about 4 meals on the train, well truthfully it was train snack food, so she figured two meals a day would get her by mostly. She was used to going without food or little to none, it all had depended on Jerry's mood and how willing he was to be "entertained" by her.

"Magnolia, next stop!" the conductor shouted of the coms. Pixie's heart rate shot up, adrenaline full of nervousness, anxiety, a spark of excitement... She took a big breath in through her nose and pursed her lips to let the air slowing slide out through her lips.

She hadn't been in Magnolia for six years, she hadn't seen her dearest friend, Mira Jane for nine years. Hell, she hadn't even _spoken_ to Mira for about eight... Jesus Christ... Could she really do this? Pixie's head dropped to her hands.

"_I'm going to New City, New City, Mira, and that's that! Daddy said that I have to get into the business market or he's disowning me and momma agreed. Momma says that a real lady doesn't wave wands and cast spells."_

"_But Pixie! You love you're magic! And we love you! Screw your damn family," Mira Jane all but yelled at her best friend._

_Pixie and Mira and been friends for years. They did't really remember how they met, but they're were instantly best friends. Pixie tended to have a calming affect on the wild Mira Jane, and Mira encouraged the timid little Pixie to stand up and be herself. With the help of Mira, Pixie eventually found her self worth and pride and blossomed into a strong young woman._

_The current fight, and fights were rare between the two, was about Pixie's family. They were "self righteous pompous asses" according to Mira, and they were still Pixie's parents and she felt responsible for them and to do as they asked_.

"_Dude! They want you to be a fancy mean trophy wife that can do a sneaky unfair business trade on the side!" Mira fumed as Pixie told her that her parents wanted her to branch out and "meet new people"._

"_They hate Fairy Tale and all wizards and you KNOW it! They hate that you use magic"_

"_Yeah but they're still my parents and I'm obligated to do what they say!"_

"_Jesus! You are too good and nice for your own flippin good, dammit! Don't do this Pixie, I have a bad feeling about all this..." Mira glared at the floor and chewed on a fingernail. _

_Pixie stared at her friend for a moment, knowing deep down that the young S-class mage was right... Magic was her dream, but at 16 and rather dependent on her parents she didn't have much choice. Pixie sighed and glanced at Mira, Mira turned her glare from the floor to Pixie. The timid girl flinched in turn._

"_Che. Whatever, I gotta get on this job or I won't get paid. Later." With that Mira left, leaving her friend feeling guilty for wanting to please her parents and wanting to stay with her best friend._

_A few weeks later Mira lost her youngest sibling, at the same time Pixie received a letter to a prestigious all girls college. Pixie's acceptance and choice to leave for the school ended up with fur flying and hurtful words flung between the two. Mira needed her friend in this tough time and felt like Pixie was abandoning her, Pixie felt own anger burst as Mira flew into her accusing her of being selfish. It just went down hill from there._

_The two kept in touch for a year, before communication disappeared. And the start of the horror of Pixie's life started._

"All call for the Town of Magnoloia! The Town of Magnolia!" The shrill whistle of train shook Pixie out of her reverie, she was here.

_I wonder if Mira will even talk to me... That last fight was beyond viscous and hurtful... Everything was my fault, she was right, I was wrong... I wonder if Mira will even talk to me..._

Pixie stood and grabbed the ugly carpet bag and made her way out to the station. _Good god!_ Pixie gasped aloud and looked around! The sky! The sky was so clear! No smoke or cotton filled the air, she inhaled deeply and immediately regretted it. Her lungs started burning with the intensity of sun and she started to cough. She had forgotten what a deep breath felt like, a clean deep breath. Her coughing continued, earning her a few worried side glances from people. She hurriedly searched for a handkerchief, found one and covered mouth and nose, and few more hard coughs and her lungs relaxed. A brief glance at the cloth and frowned. _Shit_, blood speckled the white of the cloth, _not now, lungs_, prolonged exposure to the cotton mills were hell on the lungs, _I wonder if I'll ever get that shit out..._

Pixie made her way over to the ticket booth, "Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to know if a Mira Jane still resides the guild of Fairy Tale?"

She was a little surprised to see the man's face light up and a bright smile to fill his face, "Of course! Miss Mira Jane is there every day! Ah, Miss Mira Jane~" Pixie eyeballed the man and wondered if eyes were actually supposed to turn into hearts, she was about to warn the man that he might want to see someone about his eyes and decided better of it. She skittled to side and promptly headed toward the guild.

_Hm,_ Pixie neared the location of the guild, _it seems... different._ The guild was smaller than she last remembered, but apparently just as lively.

Pixie squared her shoulder and she opened the doors to the guild and walked in, it took her only a moment to spot Mira. She squared her shoulders and walked with a purpose to bar and stood before the stools, her ugly carpet bag held in both hands in front of her.

"Oh! Hello! How may I help you~?" Mira said with joy and tilted her head to the side, a tray of fun looking drinks in her hand.

Pixie had but a fleeting second to process a few things. One: Mira didn't look like the devil anymore, but now looked like an angel, Mira... or something. Two: Mira didn't seem to recognize her OR she was purposefully acting like she didn't know her. Three: She could either stand there or get the dirty deed of asking for help out of the way.

"Mira, it's me," Pixie removed the veil, "Pixie McDoughal."

Mira's eyes widened, and a loud crashing sound filled the hall as the beautiful drinks tilted out of her hands. "Pixie?" The word was a shaky whisper, a whisper of disbelief, horror, and worry. Silence was creeping over the guild hall.

_Well at least she remembers me and wasn't acting,_ Pixie chuckled dryly in her head.


	2. Ch 2 Taming the Ego

**Authors Note: So excited to be writing and posting I just had to get another chapter out! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed! If you spot errors or typos please let me know. I've re-read this thing so many times I don't think I'm going to catch anything else. Enjoy.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Previously

"_Mira, it's me," Pixie removed the veil, "Pixie McDoughal." _

_Mira's eyes widened, and a loud crashing sound filled the hall as the beautiful drinks tilted out of her hands. "Pixie?" The word was a shaky whisper, a whisper of disbelief, horror, and worry. Silence was creeping over the guild hall._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Mira's POV

Pixie McDoughal? No that can't be right, the woman in front of her couldn't be Pixie. The Pixie she knew was bright and full of cheer, not the pale sickly looking woman in front of her. The Pixie she knew had a head full of thick vibrant natural red hair that sparkled of coppers and golds in the sunlight, not the dull muddy color and thin hair of the woman that stood in front her. The Pixie she knew had eyes bluer than the skies, supple ivory skin that made others jealous, a body of just the right curves for her petite size, not the dull look and eyes that sunk back into her head, rings of exhaustion circling the eyes and spoke of a hard life, skin that was thin and too boney. Where was that spark of kindness and love that made the most hardest of men crumble and turn into putty in her hands?

What had happened to her best friend? What had happened to change the living spark of the sun to the somber zombie that stood before her now?

Mira felt herself moving around the bar, her eyes locked on her long lost friend, tears threatened to fall. Pixie never moved, she stood stiff and still, her own eyes locked on Mira.

Nothing mattered to Mira at the moment, other than the fact that Pixie was here, she almost couldn't believe it. Mira thought she had lost her years ago, that she refused to have anything to do with her since the last fight, or worse that she was dead.

As she approached her old friend she lifted her hands to touch her friends face, to make sure she was real and she was here, that she wasn't dreaming or imagining her longed reunion.

Mira stared into other girls eyes, her hands framing Pixie's face. Mira's heart swelled, the tears started to leak out of her eyes, she shot forward and embraced the frail body in front of her, pulled her as close as she could, as if she couldn't bare to ever let her go again.

Mira's best friend was home, her voice a whisper, "You're here, you're really here, you're _home_".

Pixie was home

A tired voice caught Mira's attention, she didn't dare release her bear hug yet though, "Mira, I need help."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pixie's POV

Pixie watched, she felt nothing as Mira stared at her. She was afraid to feel anything, hope was a frail thing and she didn't want it to get stepped on again and being negative wouldn't help either.

It took Mira a few seconds before she started moving, her eyes glued themselves on her, but she noticed that there was no judgment coming from the white haired woman, that was a good sign, right? Mira made her way out from behind the bar and walked straight towards Pixie with deliberate movements, as if she would sprint away at any moment. When the white haired woman got a few inches away, she reached forward, a gentle touch, a kind of touch Pixie hadn't felt in years and it took everything she had not to melt into the touch, instead she stood passive and waiting.

Suddenly Pixie was pulled into bear hug, her eyes widened for a moment. It wasn't a bone crushing hug, no. It was a gentle touch that wrapped itself around Pixie's whole being. Mira's voice was a gentle yet fierce whisper, "You're here, you're really here, you're _home_".

It was now or never, either Pixie voiced the problem or she crumbled and ran.

"Mira, I need help," good god was that her voice? It sounded exhausted and tired... So tired...

Mira grabbed Pixie by her shoulders, holding her at arms length giving her a serious look, nodded and proceeded to grab her wrist and pull her out of the room. Pixie numbly followed, slightly surprised, and grabbed instinctively for her hat to make sure it didn't fall as she was whisked out the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guild's POV

They didn't really notice the woman in black lace that walked through the doors, they were aware of her but she didn't seem dangerous or malicious so they let her be on her way. They all continued their drinking and merry making till they heard a loud crash that snapped their attention to the duo facing each other at the bar.

They watched with interest as their beloved bar tender's face turned into shock, a face that looked like it had seen a ghost. The woman in black didn't move, her stance was stiff and rigid, with a hint of tension in her body saying that she might run screaming from the hall at any moment.

Once Mira's eyes glued themselves to the woman's head, her gaze never wavered. She moved from behind the bar, almost feeling her way out like she was afraid to look away. She slowly approached the funeral-like woman with small steps and her ghost-like stare.

Their curiosity was peeked even more as Mira touched the woman's face, and they looked to each other with a silent question asking if anyone recognized the girl. They even more confused when Mira jerked the woman in black into tight gripping hug and then they stayed like that for a few more moments. Well, wasn't that sweet, and the guild smiled. Though they were rather confused when Mira jerked back and grabbed the girls hand and ran out of the room. They all looked at each, shrugged and went back drinking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pixie's POV

Pixie was ushered into a room and let out a little squeak when the door was quickly shut and locked behind her, she glanced at the door, her wide eyed gaze on Mira, her bag was still held with both hands but now was lifted in front of her chest.

Mira stood in front of her, hands on her hips and a look Pixie couldn't quite interpret so she took it as anger.

…

Maybe she should run, her eyes darted to the door, no, couldn't do that, Mira was standing in front of the door, maybe she could-

Her thoughts were interrupted by strong arms encircling her again, with maybe a little to much ease than she would've preferred... _Has her arms always been this long or am I that tiny..._ Mira shook her out of her thoughts.

"God I thought you were dead! Where have you _been!_?" Once again Mira held Pixie arms length away with a firm yet gentle grip on her shoulders, Mira's own blue eyes piercing hers. "I have been worried sick about you for what, eight years now? Jesus, Pixie!" Another crushing hug, the cloth bag forgotten somewhere on the floor as Pixie tentatively returned the hug.

"And look at you! When was the last time you ate?" It was an accusatory statement that left Pixie avoiding eye contact.

"About a day ago, I ran out of money, I really only had enough to get here," Pixie absent mindedly rubbed a bruised arm.

"... Why didn't you come sooner?" Had Mira's voice always been that gentle? Pixie couldn't remember.

"I thought you hated me, and the things that I said to you... I-"

"That's no excuse! You know how teenagers are, especially girls. It was a rough time and we both said things we shouldn't have. I thought I was the reason you left and never came back... I thought that I was- No, it doesn't matter now. You're home now. That's all that matters. We'll sort through our baggage another time. There are more important matters at hand now. You said you needed help. There's no quest too big, especially for a member of Fairy Tale, neh?" Her smile was sweet and she looked like an angel with her head cocked to the side.

Pixie just stared for a moment at a loss for words, Mira thought her leaving was her fault? She was right, teenagers were nuts. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath in, better just suck up her pride and allow her old friend to help, besides, that's why she was here, right?

"Mira, I'm in debt up to my eyeballs, I have no money, no job, no trade, no clothes, nothing. The only reason I'm here is because my landlady stuck her neck out for me and literally kicked me out so that I would leave and start a new life. Mira, please..." Pixie squeezed her eyes shut, tears threatened to fall, her voice caught in her throat.

Mira opened her mouth to say something but Pixie cut her off, "I'm hard worker, I learn quick and I'm good at cleaning, cooking, sowing, you name it!"

Mira watched wide eyed as the red haired woman defended herself and her abilities, "Ara, ara, Pixie," she smiled and gave a light laugh as did a shooing motion with her and, "it's no problem! You're already hired and employed! You already have plenty of clothes and a place to stay. You have no worries here."

Pixie just stared dumb founded at the white demon turned angel in front of her, "Wha-"

"It's like I said before, you're home, and your family is happy to help," head cocked to the side and a smile that lit the room, Mira made it sound all so easy.

Mira opened her eyes to see a rather confused and slightly scared looking Pixie looking at her. "Why, you'll be working the bar with me, silly. And of course you'll be staying with me! What is mine, is yours! Though we might have to take in some of the tops, I'm a bit heavier in the chest than you I think," Mira chuckled happily.

Pixie just stared at Mira, _who is this person? _And Mira just smiled patiently in return.

"Come on, let's introduce you master. Well guess it would be re-introduce you to master actually," Mira giggled at herself and pulled and wide eyed, confused red head behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Master!" Mira's voice rang through the halls till she heard a "In my office!" call out in reply. Mira pulled Pixie in behind her, her eyes wider than saucers as she stared at the small man.

"Oh ho-ho, Mira! And who is this young beauty that you brought with you today? A wizard or a mortician? Oh ho-ho-ho!" Makarov called out merrily.

_Oh dear god, I don't remember human interaction ever being this hard, wai!_ Pixie was clutching her bag so hard her knuckles were turning white. It had been quite a long time since she was around people who were this nice (without having an ulterior motive that is) and this merry, she was use to cut throats and merciless men who cared nothing but for themselves and more money. She was so out of her comfort zone. _And since when did nice people make me this wary?_ _Have I really gone down hill this much?_

Pixie was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of Makarov's exclamation of, "Oooh? Little Pixie has grown up! I would've never recognized you as the grown woman you've become! Look at you, a woman now! I'm so glad to have my daughter back!"

"But I was never part of the guild..." I avoided eye contact. I had only "played witches and wizards" according to my parents as they never approved and never allowed me to join though that never stopped me from sneaking off and playing with Mira and her amazing, magical, guild.

"Nonsense! Though you never had a stamp doesn't mean you weren't one of our own. It's what's in the heart that counts!" He shoved is forefinger in the air and jumped up to standing on his desk, the beer in his other hand sloshing about. "I remember a little red headed girl with the spirit of Fairy Tale and grabbing her favorite permanent marker and drawing our symbol of pride and freedom on her skin!" He ripped his gaze from the ceiling and looked at me, pointing and saying, "You!"

"Me?!" Pixie squeaked and looked to duck and cover at any given moment.

"Yes, you! You are my prodigal daughter! And I am your father that has waited patiently for his long lost daughter's return! And never have I been so proud to see one of my own coming back home! You will be looked after and taken care of! Forget your past! This is now the future, your future!"

Pixie looked as if she were about turn tail and run at any moment. She was sitting caty-corner on her seat, pressed back as far as she could get.

"Your debts! You now have none, no money? You now have plenty! Love? Look no further!" Makarov had struck a dramatic pose and Pixie looked about to go stark raving mad from panic.

"Ara, Master? I think you're over doing it a bit," Mira calmly smiled.

"Um, actually all I want is a job, I can take care of the re-"

"Nonsense!" Makarov snapped back. He huffed a breath and took a seat on his desk, cross legged and hands crossed over his chest. "My child, you've had a long journey here-"

"Actually just a four day trip, the trains are rather fast-"

"That's not the journey I'm talking about," Makarov eyeballed Pixie, she gulped in return.

"You are home now, let your family help you, child," The old master's voice had softened and his eyes told her he knew more about her "journey" than he was saying, her body drooped and relaxed from holding tension. "The debts that Mira told me you mentioned, do have a list of loaners?" Pixie nodded and and dug in her bag for a moment, producing a handful of documents.

Makarov took the crumpled papers and silently looked them over. "How did you acquire such debt, child?!" He looked at her with an intensity of compassion and worry that made her feel like someone actually- finally cared enough for her to help her with no strings attached. Not even her own parents had given her that kind of attention or love.

She looked at Makarov for a moment before looking at the floor, her hands making fists over her ugly bag's handles, "When your young and think you're in-love you make a lot of dumb decisions. When you're young and innocent, take things for granted, and being told that a woman is to listen to the man because he is leader of the house hold, people take advantage of that. Master Makarov, you knew my parents, right?

The old master nodded, "I knew them but not well. Your father was part of owner of Peuter and Co. and your mother as a beautiful trophy wife. They both loved their positions, maybe a bit too much."

Pixie snorted, "That's a rather kind way to blunt the harsh truth. Father loved money, mother did too. They were actually well paired together, though there was really no love between the two, it was their obsession with money, power, and fame that intertwined the two together. Father sent me to prestigious schools to train me to be a good trophy wife, mother groomed me to know all the etiquette from the dining room to the bed. Anywho," Pixie straightened in her chair to get more comfortable and could look Makarov better in the face. "I was sheltered, pick of the litter, but with one problem. I had a love for magic and adventure, and little to self aware and open minded for my parents taste. So I got shipped off to business school, Fiore Highlands School & College of Business and Learning," Pixie paused to watch the man's reactions, she wasn't disappointed. His eyes grew large and leaned forward, hands on his knees.

"That school is the highest place of learning in Fiore! It takes years and a large amounts of money to get into, and that's just getting in to the school. Not just anyone gets in there."

"Mm, you're right. That happened at sixteen, when... we all parted ways," Pixie cast a sad look at Mira, and Mira replied with a smile that was reassuring and patient, Pixie felt a hair stronger with that smile. "I had just graduated at 19 and met... _Him_, Jerry, and was in love, on cloud nine, Mother and father passed shortly after, leaving me with huge inheritance. Jerry latched himself to me, saying we should go to New City, New City to get a fresh new start, because that's where _alll_ the big fish go. And that was start of," Pixie glanced down at herself, eyes hard, and gestured to all of her, "_this_." "He sucked every penny and more out of me. I had good credit and my parents name behind me, the loaners were more than happy to oblige. It was all gradual of course and I didn't see the warning signs, I didn't want to the complaining girl friend. But five years ago everything crashed, we moved to slums..." Pixie shrugged and sagged back into her chair, "And it all just went downhill from there."

Pixie looked at the two, and the two looked back, Makarov noting that she looked even more exhausted that before. Pixie reached into a pocket and pulled a handkerchief out and gave a few good coughs into the cloth.

"But now you're here, and that's all that matters now. Now go on. Mira, take Pixie home. Take Pixie to Porlyusica tomorrow for a physical. Pixie, you'll start work in three days. For now, rest up," Makarov took a huge gulp of his beer.

"Aye!" With that Mira drug, once again, Pixie behind her, but Pixie stopped right before the left, "Master, you don't happen to know a Ms, Tailor, do you?"

"A Ms. Tailor you say? Hhmmmmm... You mean a big woman with eyes meaner than a snake and voice that sounds like it's wrapped in sand paper and scares the bajeesus out of fully gown men?" Pixie's eyes got wide, and leaned toward the little old man with hope, "Nope! Never heard of her. Now get!"

And with that Mira took off again out the door, out the guild, Pixie felt like an over stretched ribbon flapping in the wind behind Mira. Pixie looked up at the sky, maybe things were going to get better from here on out.


	3. Ch 3 Washing Your Worries Away

**Authors Note: Once again if you find any errors or have ideas please let me know! First off I want to thank everyone of the other fanfic writers out there for just writing in general, this stuffs hard! Second I give my utmost respect to those of you write "long" chapters, that's hard to do! Third, to those of you who I've asked for longer chapters, kudos to you and thank you from the bottom of my heart! I write and write and it's 6 pages of stuff on my open office and when I post it on here and I'm like, "damn... that's a short lookin chapter" lol xD Thank you for the favs and follows! You guys are my heros 3 lots of love to you, and thank you to those of you who are reading! You're my heros too 3 xoxo **

OoOoOoOoOo

Previously

_And with that Mira took off again out the door, out the guild, Pixie felt like an over stretched ribbon flapping in the wind behind Mira. Pixie looked up at the sky, maybe things were going to get better from here on out._

OoOoOoOoOo

Mira's house was situated just outside of town, a lovely little two story cottage with borders of flowers and other pretty little garden things. Pixie noted the english ivy that crawled its way around little gnome statues and helped cradle the house making it look homey and welcoming.

Pixie sneaked a peak at Mira only to see her white haired friend humming a friendly tune and marching along. Who _was_ this person she was walking with? The Mira she knew would be sashaying around with punk attitude from hell cussing out every asshole who dared to be an asshole. She snuck one more peak at the white haired beauty before turning her attention back to the cottage.

"It's very beautiful, Mira," Pixie had a quiet awe in her voice as she attempted small talk.

"Thank you! Elfman helped me get it in working order after Lisanna passed," the bright and cheery smile on Mira's face took Pixie back, there was no way someone could be _that_ happy with a loved one's death.

Mira must have noted the look of confusion on her friends face, "Oh! You don't know, do you? Lisanna's alive."

"What? How!" Pixie stopped in her tracks, how in the world can someone come back from the dead? How much had she missed? She knew she'd miss somethings, after all, eight years was a long time...

"Well, it's a long story, but to sum it up there's a parallel world with people who look just like us. Somehow our Lisanna got switched with the other Lisanna from Edolos, that's the name of the other parallel world. And recently some of our Fairy Tale members got stuck over there and brought our Lisanna back with them!" Mira's cheery smile made Pixie dizzy, hell _this_ world made Pixie dizzy.

Mira must have noticed Pixie's discomfort for she said, "Don't worry, Pixie, you'll catch up soon. With a warm meal, hot bad, and good night's sleep you'll be right as rain tomorrow~".

Mira's warm smile was contagious and Pixie returned it as best she could.

Mira noted the tired smile but was satisfied to see that it finally reached her eyes. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and fed," she took hold of the red heads hands and led her through the front door.

Once again it seemed as if Pixie was completely out of her element. She hadn't been in a home this nice in a long time. Sure she'd been in mansions and other fancy places, but this was an actual _home_. Pixie stood in the foyer awkwardly shifting restlessly from foot to foot, she didn't belong here. This home was plump and full of love, and she was hollow, bitter, and a walking panic attack.

"Don't just stand there silly, come on in!" Mira's head peaked around a corner. "Just leave your shoes and stuff there," she pointed to a little seat and table beside the red head. Mira waited till Pixie gave a little nod before waving her through the door she disappeared through.

Pixie got rid of her gear and shuffled off at Mira. Pixie followed Mira's muffled humming till she found her in a steam filled bathroom. The scent of lavender oils and epsom salts filled her nostrils. Pixie melted inside at the smell of the warmth and heat. The thought of a long hot soak made her roll her eyes back in her head and she took a deep inhale only to stop harshly and a hard coughing wracked her body.

"Pixie?!" Mira shot up from her spot on the floor and rushed to her friend. Pixie's body shook and she searched frantically for her handkerchief.

A fluffy thing was pushed into Pixie's shaking hands and she blindly accepted, turning herself away she let herself go. She was shaking, collapsed onto the nearest stable object which happened to be the sink. She slid herself to the toilet and did her best to catch her breath.

"Pixie?" Mira's voice was soft but her eye's narrowed as she saw the after effects on the towel she had handed to the other woman. Blood, and not just a few specks either.

Pixie just sat with her eyes closed and chest heaving.

"Pixie, where was your last job?"

Silence, then, "The mills. The cotton mills. And before you ask, about three and half years, 4, I don't know anymore." Pixie opened her eyes and looked at the cloth, "I was wondering about that, I haven't barely coughed all day..."

"... How about we get you in this water. We'll let Porlyusica look at you tomorrow," Mira's reminder of her upcoming physical left her groaning and a whiney, "do I haaaaave tooo?" as Mira just giggled and started helping the red head undress.

"We have two of the best healers in the land, they'll make you good as new. Now let's get you out of those old antique clothes."

Pixie looked down at the old black lacy dress and then back over her shoulder at Mira, who was still working on the buttons, and Mira looked her. Then suddenly they both burst out laughing. They laughed so hard Mira couldn't get her hands to work on the buttons any more and Pixie was bent over hands on her legs, tears pouring from both the girls eyes.

Pixie's coughing finally brought the hysterical laughter to a finish. Mira had somehow managed to get the dress off and Pixie was standing in her peti coat doing an odd giggle cough and wiping tears out of her eyes. "God, Mira. I can't even remember when the last time was that I laughed that hard. Thank you," she then stepped forward gave Mira the biggest hug she could manage. The red head released the ex-demon and turned to strip off the rest of her old undergarments.

Mira was still wiping the remnants of their laughing fit out of her eyes when she finally noticed the frail body in front of her. She expected the boney frame and had mentally prepared for it, she had felt it on their first hug. But she was not prepared for the bruised and battered body that stood before her.

Pixie's body didn't look anorexic exactly, but the bones in her spine stood out and her shoulders were too pointy, her hip bones mirroring the shoulders. Thighs were too thin and her arms looked like little tooth pics. That she could handle. It was the sickening black and purple bruises that looked like they reached the bone. There were scars, tales of a jagged knife fight or beating, a few nicks and what looked to may be a few burns.

The splashing of water shook Mira out of her trance and she immediately moved forward to kneel by the tub. The two girls worked in silence for words were not needed. The bath was almost like a baptism, the ritual of cleansing one's sins, but this a cleansing of the soul with love and bath salts. Mira lathered up a cloth and handed it to Pixie whose face was looked like it was in bliss from the warmth of the bath.

After Pixie finished in the front Mira took the cloth and lathered it up again and started washing her friends back. Pixie drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. With a peaceful sigh she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax into Mira's soothing rubbing.

The synchronicity between the two felt therapeutic to Pixie. She was constantly barraged by sound in the work house and was just plain lucky that her hearing hadn't been effected so the silence was bliss. The last week had been a chaotic whirlwind and here in this little cottage of Take Over mages she felt safe and at peace.

Pixie's eyes shot open as she felt a hand move her head and soft kiss was placed on her temple. She looked to Mira only to see a beautiful smile and kind eyes, "You just rest and relax for now, I'll give you some privacy." Pixie could only nod as she watched the her white haired woman leave, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Pixie just stared at the door wide eyed for a moment, then smiled, _how long has been since I've been 'allowed' to soak in hot water? Ah~ I could get used to this~. I'll just close my eyes for a second..._ were the last thoughts that went through Pixie's mind as she shut her eyes and drifted off.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mirajane's POV

Mira had just closed the bathroom door behind her as she let out a breath she'd been holding as she collapsed against the door and slid to the floor. What had happened to Pixie? She had felt the red head literally collapse under her touch as she had washed her back, she had stiffened for a moment but a second later she turned into jelly. She never knew someone could hold that much tension.

She sighed and stood making her way to the kitchen. "Where is it..." she muttered as she rummaged through a little basket on the counter top, "Ah! Here it is~" With a smile and a flick of her wrist the little rock she held started to glow and two faces popped up via lacrima vision.

"Sister!" A young white haired girl shouted with a huge smile on her face.

"Mm! Calling like a man!" Elfman's gruff praise came right behind Lisanna.

"Hey you two! I know it's late notice but can you two find other places to stay for tonight?"

"Mm? Sure! Is everything ok, big sis?" Lisanna's had a concerned look her face and Elfman's eyed bugged out a little.

"Oh yeah! It's just a long lost friend of mine showed up today and she needs a little TLC that only girl time can help," Mirajane smiled big just to reassure her two treasured siblings.

"Oh, is it that funeral girl that came in today? I heard a few of the guild members talking about her," Lisanna's eyes got huge, immediately wanting in on the gossip.

"Mm, helping a friend like a man! Only way to live your life, like a man!" Elfman's face had gotten serious, his arms crossing over his chest, eyes closed in a serious manner, and nodding his head firmly.

"Yes, I'll catch everyone up soon. Until then, take care guys~!" Farewells were cheerfully said and Mira placed the lacrima stone back in it's place. Now for dinner... Hm, some time for some serious comfort food! And with that Mira got to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pixie's POV

Pixie took a sharp breath in, her adrenaline taking a quick spike as she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder, "Time to wake up sleepy head~ Let's get your hair washed and the get some good food in you. Oh would you look at that, the waters starting to get a little cool." Pixie immediately relaxed out of her fight or flight mode. That was right, she was safe here at Mirajane's house which was no where near Jerry and his manic modes of violence.

Mira got Pixie into a sitting position and took the red hair out of its bun. Mira had been prepared when she took the red head's hair down, she had already placed oils and soaps near the tub that would be good for the dried out broken hair. After a few good applications of the products Mira seemed satisfied and gave Pixie a final rinse off before turning around and grabbing a warm towel for Pixie to step into.

Mira couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath and widening of her eyes as she saw a of what looked like a brand on Pixie's ribs. It had been on the side that was facing away from her so she hadn't gotten a look before now. With towel still in hands Mira dropped to her knees and gently touched the scarred red mark. It looked to be a Ouroboros, a snake eating its own tail. If she were to stretch hand wide open it would've been about the size of the hand minus the fingers

"Pixie, how did you get this?" Mira's eyes were firm and held a look of horror.

"Heh, would you believe me if I told you it's the newest rage in New City, New City?" Mira's eyes narrowed as she stood up and held the towel up again, waiting for the real truth, "Guess not..."

Pixie stepped into the fluffy whiteness of the towel and let Mira help her wrap up. "Short story: It was a "punishment" to help me "learn" how to obey better and not try and take my "masters" life," it all came out in a bit of snort.

Mira just stared for a moment, processing what was said but her reply was what startled Pixie, "Good, you never gave up. That's what counts. I'm glad to know that your spirit wasn't broken." Mira sat the red head down on a stool in front of vanity and began working on her hair.

"Heh, do I look that bad? I know I _felt_ broken there for a while... But no, I never gave up..."

"Like I said before, we'll make you good as new and I'm just not talking about your hair. We'll get that spunk all fired up again!" Mira said with a huff and spark of attitude that left Pixie giggling a little. Mira just smile and continued the pampering.

After Mira had Pixie's long hair dried she handed her set of baby pink pj's, "Here, put these on and meet me down in the kitchen."

After putting the pj's on, which were quite adorable by the way, little pink ruffled sleeves that reached her elbows and capri bottoms. Pixie looked into the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. Mira had done a damn good job. Pixie didn't even recognize herself; her skin was a healthy pink, her hair had a shine and its old gentle wave was back, albeit it was still thin but that would change soon if Mira had anything to do with it.

With one last look and a pleased smile she made her way to kitchen. Pixie felt like she was a thousand pounds lighter and happily padded her way to the homey kitchen that smelled of wonderful foods.

"Ara, ara Pixie, you look so cute~!" Mira's voice was a sing-songy lilt of praise as she took in her handy work. Pixie's face had relaxed and the gaunt look in her cheeks was gone and replaced by a rosey hue and the pajamas were just the right size. "Well don't just stand there, come in and take a seat!"

Pixie gave Mira a little anxious look before making her way to a seat and looked at Mira. "Heehee, Pixie you look like a little child with that look~" Mira giggle and set a plate of steaming hot food in front of her.

It had been a long time since Pixie had drooled, she was usually too busy trying to stay alive than have time mooning over food, but boy was she doing it now. Noodles covered in a creamy sauce that smelled divine, broccoli that had been roasted to bright green, shittake mushrooms and rice in another kind of sauce and- "Make sure you save a little room for some desert~" Mira winked at her before turning and making a plate for herself.

Pixie just sat there and stared. All this for her? God what world had she let herself live in... "Don't just sit there, eat~!" Once again Mira's smile brightened the room.

Pixie looked at her food, then to Mira, then back to her food. She took a deep breath, grabbed a fork and prepared to take a bite.

Mira watched as the red head took her first bite, here eyes widened as she tasted the flavors, then swallowed. She stared at her food and repeat the process another two slow times before she dropped her fork and put her head in her hands. Mira was about to ask what was wrong when she hard the sharp breaths and coughs as her beloved friend started to cry.

The week finally caught up with Pixie. The last painful beating that almost killed her, the sincere help, worry, and kindness from Ms. Tailor her landlady, the long journey, the guild, and now this. It was all so much to cope with. Four years since the money had run out and they had to move to the projects. Four years of factory work and barely getting bye. Four years of abuse. And now this. Four years of hate, lies, deceit, fighting to survive another day and then all of a sudden all of this unconditional love and support.

Pixie had forgotten. She had actually forgotten what a gentle touch was. It was all too much, too overwhelming. She didn't deserve this.

"Yes, you do deserve this, Pixie," Pixie gasped for Mira was now standing next to her, she had never heard her move. Mira smiled at Pixie's mortified look, "You think very loudly."

The red head was once again surprised to feel and see Mira grabbing her and pulling her into that comforting hug of security and love that only the white haired woman could give.

Dinner was eventually finished. The dishes were washed and dried, easy yet delightful small talk was made, and finished the night with a warm cup of chamomile tea (that Mira had snuck a little extra sleeping potion into without Pixie knowing). With that they made their way to Mira's room.

"Well we have several rooms in the house. You're welcome to sleep here or in another room if you'd like~" Mira was fussing with some bedroom stuff and was now in her own sleeping clothes, a cute purple version similar to Pixie's.

Pixie zoned out as Mira flittered about fussing with this and that. She made her way to the white haired ladies bed and sat down. She watched Mira a bit more, it had been a long time since she had been in a state this relaxed and safe.

Mira was chattering away when she turned around and saw Pixie laying on her side with her eyes closed. The sight made Mira smile, the kind of smile a proud mother would make. She turned out the lights and made her way to lay beside her friend.

She had just closed her own eyes when a soft voice made her open them again. "Thank you, Mira. I'm so sorry I lost touch with you."

"Oh, Pixie, you're my best friend, I'm more than happy to help. And I'm sorry too, I should have tried harder to find you. No, don't say anything. It's all said and done, what matters is that you're here now. And I will never let you go, ever again." Mira leaned forward to give a kiss to Pixie's forehead.

Pixie smile and closed her eyes, her hand intertwined with Mira's. They laid facing each other, their foreheads almost touching. Tonight she would sleep in peace in the embrace of a loved one, a true loved one who would never harm her.

_Home. Home with Mira. Home and **safe**_, those happy last thoughts left Pixie in the best sleep she'd had since leaving her Fairy Tale home all those years ago.


End file.
